Celia Cunane
Haunted House The house reeked as the breeze blew in as the lighting struck. The drizzles of the rain tap danced on the roof as the wind screamed in the brisk. The night sky was dark as death's eye. I looked at the spiritual house. I don’t know what I was thinking when I said dare instead of truth. Now I have to go into Dr. Radsenwart’s ancient ghost infested home. I’m Valory and I'm walking into my grave right now. This house is a thousand years old at least I think and I'm at the dusty door mat. I look back and expected to see my friends, but all I see is a empty dirt road. A lump went down my throat. A looked up at the sky and “BOOM!!!” a flash of light blinded me. Before I could comprehend what had happened a hand grabbed me. “Ahhhhh!!!!” shrieking as loud as I could. Everything went black. I opened my eyes and I was in a room. It was a minuscule room. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. They wouldn't stop. I looked around the room and saw a door. I ran to it and rattled the knob. It was locked. I banged and banged the brown door. I heard someone coming. I ran to the dark right corner. The sound faded away. Hours went by. I'm so hungry I thought to myself It was 1 o’clock in the morning. The door opened……………… No one was there. I hesitated for a second. Then I got up and ran out the door. I looked around. I couldn’t see.It was pitch black. I looked around to find the door but nothing was there. Sank to the floor. I crawled until I hit something. It was a button. I pushed it and everything morphed and turned all around me “wow” I said to myself. I was standing at the dusty old door mat at Dr. Radsenwart’s ancient haunted mansion. I ran as fast as I could to my friends. And everything went back to normal. The second marking period The Last Star My planet Minivivi is dying. There not enough food to survive and there's no life except for me and 20 others. There's no more stars in the galaxy, Minivivi is the last. Asteroids are hitting, there's no escape. The only one left in my family is my aunt. She doesn't speak, no one does. We sit at our rock and look up the black surrounding us. Silence. I think but I don't speak. I don't want to live in sadness. I close my eyes hoping that I would disappear, back 10 years. I want to run and yell in joy. I want everything back. “BOOM!!!!!,” I’m startled by a loud noise. I go see what happened. The dragon is back. Its long legs pulverize the ground. Its blood thirsty tongue hisses. My aunt gets up and runs. I tried to move but my bones are too weak. I have no muscles. I am weak as a butterfly's wings. One touch and I’m gone. No more sunrises and sunset just darkness. I look up and see one star. The last one I'll ever see. The Best Camp!!!! Camp Tockwogh is a summer camp where you can hang out at the bay and have fun. It is on the Chesapeake in Maryland. I go there every summer, for 3-5 weeks. I sail, water ski, swim at the bay. In the middle of the session there is a sail regatta. Where we go to the camp next to us and have a sailing competition. Our sailing boat got 3rd. When we go water skiing we get to go out on a motor boat. I'm an intermediate water skier. Arden Scott and my 3 cousins go to camp with me. Other than sailing and other water activities there are land activities. For example, rock climbing. When I went there I rock climbed and made it through all of the walls. The rock climbing wall is also connected to a ropes course. On the ropes course you're really high up in the air and trying to get through obstacles. At the end of the course there is a zip line. . There different age groups. They base them off what grade you're in. In the morning you do an activity with your age group. And then at night you do an activity with your cabin. There is volleyball, tubing, s'mores, exc. At the beginning and at the end of camp there are camp fires. In the first camp fire they talk about the camp and they do hilarious skits. At the end of the session they have a closing campfire, where they say farewell and they talk about next year. I’ve been going to camp since I was in 2nd grade and I plan to go to every year, and be a counselor I'm older. 3rd Marking Period This is an extension/change of ending to my first marking period wiki Blue= 1st marking period Black= 3rd marking period I don’t know what I was thinking when I said dare instead of truth. Now I have to go into Dr. Radsenwart’s ancient ghost infested home. I’m Valory and I'm walking into my grave right now. This house is a thousand years old at least I think and I'm at the dusty door mat. I look back and expected to see my friends, but all I see is a empty dirt road. A lump went down my throat. A looked up at the sky and “BOOM!!!” a flash of light blinded me. Before I could comprehend what had happened a hand grabbed me. “Ahhhhh!!!!” shrieking as loud as I could. Everything went black. I opened my eyes and I was in a room. It was a minuscule room. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. They wouldn't stop. I looked around the room and saw a door. I ran to it and rattled the knob. It was locked. I banged and banged the brown door. I heard someone coming. I ran to the dark right corner. The sound faded away. Hours went by. I'm so hungry I thought to myself It was 1 o’clock in the morning. The door opened……………… A tall man came in. I didn't make eye contact. He whispered in a soft voice,”You shouldn't be here.” Tilting his head as he got a higher pitch towards the end. A women comes and widens her eyes speaks,”Run!” She laughed and laughed. The perfect witch laugh. The chills went down my spine. I got up and ran towards the women. I ran right through her. It felt cold. It hit me hard, I couldn't breath. Gasping for breath, I stopped and looked back and saw no one. Just the bitter noise of the women's laughter. I ran into 9 doors all looking the same. Except for one. It had light under it. I figured if one of them had to be the way out. The question was which one. I’ll start at 9 and go backwards. 9 was the one with light. Find what the light is and that’s my way out. I thought to myself what if there is no way out. I never said good bye. I looked down and slowly and carefully turned the glass knob. Taking a huge breath. Preparing myself for what might happen. I looked around only to see a lantern. I grab it, only for it to disappear. I looked back were the door but there wasn’t anything. I stared around for a few seconds before realizing that there was a little pink dot floating in the air. So being the gullible person I am I followed it. I walked a few steps before hitting something hard. “ ahhhh” I screeched as a fall on the floor in pain. Who puts a box in the middle of the floor. I kicked it again and the lights turned on. No one was there. I hesitated for a second. Then I got up and ran out the door. I looked around. I couldn’t see. It was pitch black again, come on. I looked around to find the door but nothing was there. Sank to the floor. I crawled until I hit something. It was a button. I pushed it and everything morphed and turned all around me. I was standing at the dusty old door mat at Dr. Radsenwart’s ancient haunted mansion. I ran as fast as I could passed my friends. = 4th Marking Period Starts here = Continued It took a second to realize nothing was moving. All my friends were frozen. I questioned am I actually out of the house. I told myself that I would be alert for suspicious behavior. My eyes were wide open turning around every second. I did this for away until realized nothing was happening. The first thing I thought to do was play with my friends faces. I made Jimmie pick Frankie's nose. This is gonna be funny when they unfreeze. Then it hit me what if they don't unfreeze. If I'm gonna be stuck like this forever than what's the point of even being alive. Yelling at the top of my lungs,"just take me now, if you're just gonna play games. Then I don't want to play." I looked up at the fake sky and around at the fake world. The place that i called home wasn't safe anymore and it wouldn't be found. People say home is where you make it, I don't think I could call anything home anymore. No more struggle, no more fear, no nothing. I just want it to be over with. I started to walk down the frozen street with all the frozen people. I walked to my house, the door was agape. I slowly walked through the door, eyes wide open. I looked around at the frozen home and I first closed the door, out of habit. I sat on the couch and weeped. I swear I cried for hours upon hours. I got bored and then really bored. I looked at the tv clock, the time was working. That doesn't make sense I thought that everything was frozen. I guess the electricity works. I thought," How could I have not noticed that the time was ticking in front of my face." Yes I can take a shower, eat cold food, and watch tv so I'm not bored out of my mind. After I was finished eating everything in the refrigerator. I walked outside down the block to the Wawa where we would go if we were lazy to go the real grocery store. I know this seems like I'm stealing, but if I'm going to survive I have to eat something. This seems like it's over the top but I need some money too. What if there is someone else here. I need to be super careful. Where I'm From I am from the ocean waves of Dewey and Avalon beach, from skimboarding and surfing, from the sunburned shoulders and freckled face, With sandy feet, I am from the Chesapeake bay, From canoeing and crabbing, I am from Sundaes Best ice cream, from Avalon Mud and Cream Donut, I am from Newark bagel, from strawberry cream cheese, Where I would only eat the cream cheese, With stawberry all over, I am from Radley run, from the Radley Rays, I am from Nottingham, Where my little feet learned to swim, I am from Kmc dance from ballet slippers and jazz shoes, I am from soccer, from the grassy fields of fun, where I would play for hours, I am from norway and germany, Where my ancestors stood, Where my dad is german and irish, And my mom is norwegen, I am from guitar, Where my finger tips strum, from music that my loving family plays, from the songs my moma and brother sang, I am from Camp Tockwogh, Where I play with my friends, From waterskiing and sailing, With the sticky watermelon in my hands, I am from my aunt's famous chocolate chip cookies, from my family parties, where I played with my cousins, while I spilled chili on my new white shirt, I am from the hot days in the summer, where I played 4 square, and always lost, with a crispy chicken wrap in my hand, I am from a family of 7, from the cutest bulldog in the world, with the most annoying sister, where my brothers used me for fun, and my mom cooked, where my dad tickled me till I couldn't breathe, I am from the paints and brushes, from the pencils and sketches of life By: Celia Cunane Category:Period Four Category:All Students